


Public Display of Affection

by Bay_Ronan_Kellner



Series: Hunted [5]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Family, M/M, Slash, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay_Ronan_Kellner/pseuds/Bay_Ronan_Kellner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan's not sure what to make of Charlie's new hiking partner . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Display of Affection

Alan Eppes was standing on a ladder outside his home, re-staining the frame of the final window. It was still his home in some sense, wasn't it, even if Charlie technically owned the house now? He shrugged and set that question aside. He had worked his way all around the Craftsman over the past few days, and he fully intended to treat himself to an indulgent dessert tonight in celebration. He had earned it.

He was on his last brush stroke when a car pulled up out front. A serviceable Ford, nice enough, but not one he recognized from the neighborhood. Alan paused as a lean man climbed out of the car. He nodded at Alan and moved toward him.

“Hello,” Alan called out. “Can I help you?”

The stranger took off his sunglasses. “Mr. Eppes? I’m Ian Edgerton. I’m here to pick up your son, Charlie.”

Alan balanced the stain and the brush on the top step of the ladder and climbed down. He walked over to shake hands, getting a better look at Ian in the process. Striking fellow. “Nice to meet you. Are you from CalSci?”

“No.” His grip was strong and firm. “I’m an agent with the FBI, actually.”

That made more sense. This guy didn’t give off a professorial vibe. “Ah. Well, let me get Charlie for you—does Don need him for a case?”

“No, nothing like that—”

The front door opened, interrupting the agent. Charlie came bounding out. “Hey! You’re early.”

Alan turned in surprise. Charlie looked almost ridiculously boyish and enthusiastic.

Ian didn’t seem to mind. There was a smile in his voice as he greeted him. “Hi, Professor. All ready?”

“Yeah. Dad, I see you two have met? This is Agent Ian Edgerton. He helped Don on the sniper case. We’re going hiking today. Oh, and Don’s bringing over a bunch of people for dinner—we’ll be back in time for that.”

“Good, good,” Alan began, nodding—but he didn’t get any further. Charlie was already at the car, impatiently waiting to toss his backpack into the back seat.

Ian gave Alan an apologetic smile. “Nice meeting you.”

“Likewise. Have a good time, you two.”

The agent nodded and strolled over to the car. He seemed to treat Charlie almost chivalrously in the way he opened the door for him. That earned him a rueful grin from Charlie. Actually, that grin wasn’t just rueful. It was almost flirtatious too.

Alan shook himself. Of course it wasn’t flirtatious—he was imagining things. He turned back to the ladder, determined to finish that last window frame.

 

-###-

 

“So where to, Professor? Topanga State Park?”

Right. They hadn’t settled that yet. “There are some gorgeous hikes there.” Nonetheless, Charlie frowned. “But not much in the way of shade or privacy.”

Ian shifted the car into a higher gear—of course he would drive a stick, even if it was a rental—and chuckled. “Still imagining a quickie on the trail?”

Somehow Charlie managed not to blush. Or not much, anyway. “I’m still imagining something more than a chaste kiss on the cheek!”

“How about holding hands?”

Charlie blinked. “Ah, you’re that out? I mean, um, you don't mind—”

"I know what you mean. No, I don't mind mild public displays of affection. And I don't care if someone I know happens to see us."

Charlie couldn't squelch the blush this time. Damn it, how did Ian tie him into knots like this? "I don't—I don't know how I feel about that." He tried to imagine how he'd react if he ran into a student or something. It would probably be okay.

Probably.

Ian grinned—that wolfish grin again.

Charlie glared at him. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I can't help it. You're cute with your face all red."

"Bastard." Charlie put his hand on top of Ian's, just to teach him a lesson. He even let his fingers entwine with the agent's as their hands rested on the stick. "There."

"Uh huh." That wolfish grin was still in place. "That showed me."

 

-###-

 

They didn't hold hands on the hike. Ian wasn't such a fool—Charlie wasn't ready for that. Not in a place as public as Topanga State Park, where the trails were too often crowded.

But they walked close together along the Fire Road, kicking up a little sand as they bumped shoulders or elbows. Charlie explained fractals, relating them to the sycamore trees they passed, their views of the canyon and the rest of the Santa Monicas—even to rocks and footprints. Ian had to hand it to him: the man knew his audience. He resolved to sit in on one of the Professor's classes, just to see how he handled people closer to his own level.

"And that has to be more than you ever wanted to know about fractals," Charlie finished. "Now it's your turn."

"Ready to learn about man-hunting or rifles?"

Charlie grinned and elbowed him again. "Eventually. I'd rather know what drew you to the profession."

"Ah." Ian fell quiet, trying to figure out how to answer.

Charlie misinterpreted his silence. "All right. If you don't want to tell me how you became a sniper and man-hunter, at least tell me what got you interested in law enforcement."

" _ **Dragnet**_."

Charlie stopped. " _ **Dragnet**_?"

Ian stopped as well. "Yup. I grew up watching the show."

"Wow."

"Wow?"

Charlie grinned. "I'm trying to picture you as, say, a kindergartner, riveted by an old cop show."

"Hey, now. Treat that show with respect."

"Right. So, ah, I can go ahead and picture a little five year old—"

"Glued to a tiny black and white TV, cheering on Sergeant Joe Friday, yeah."

"I bet you were adorable."

"Nah, I was too skinny. And I still like the show, you know."

Charlie laughed as they started walking again. "We'll find some DVD's and have a marathon for our next date." He paused. "There, um, will be a next date, right? I didn't scare you off with the fractals, did I?"

"No, Professor." Ian grinned. "It'll take more than a math lecture to accomplish that."

 

-###-

 

"Hey Dad!" Don called out as he let himself into the house.

"Hey yourself," his father answered, coming down the stairs. "I understand you invited a few people over to dinner?"

Don managed an apologetic smile. "Did Charlie tell you? Good. Yeah, I invited David and Terry, plus this other guy, Ian Edgerton. He's another agent—"

"Who helped you on the sniper case."

"Right."

"Charlie went off with him this morning."

"Yeah, they're going hiking."

His father was on the bottom step now, hesitating there. "Right. Charlie looked, ah—well, he seemed excited."

Don grunted. Damn those two. They couldn't disguise the fact that they were hot for each other for a little while? Dad was going to need a little time to adjust, wasn't he?

"Yeah, well—" Don shrugged. "I think Charlie feels like a high school student who just got invited to sit at the cool kids' table."

But his father shook his head. "No. That's how he felt when he started consulting for you, Donny. This is different. But I'm not sure how."

What was he supposed to say to that? "The thing is, Dad—Charlie was hostile to Ian at first. He didn't like that I called in someone else instead of sticking with him."

His father scrunched up his brow. "But this man isn't a mathematician, is he?"

"No. He trains snipers at Quantico."

"Ah. He's the one who made Charlie think he should learn to fire a gun."

"Right. Anyway, by the end of the case, Charlie came to appreciate Ian's expertise."

His father waited, apparently sensing that there was more.

Don sighed, weighing his options. Telling his Dad that Charlie was out on a date with Edgerton was out of the question. He had promised not to. Besides, if this was just some crazy phase of his brother's, there was no point in shocking their father. Not that he wouldn't accept Charlie as gay or bi or whatever, eventually. But why go there ahead of time?

"All right, look. I didn't want to tell you this. Charlie—he came to a live crime scene when he shouldn't have. The sniper was still at loose, and he took a couple of shots at my team. But Ian took him out."

His father's mouth dropped open. "Charlie—"

"He's fine. Everyone's fine. And he won't show up to a live scene like that again, okay? Meanwhile, though—I think he's kind of hero-worshiping Ian right now."

"I see. I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah. So, ah, I brought some steaks. Let's throw them on the grill."

 

-###-

 

Charlie was hot and sweaty by the time they got back to the car—there hadn't been an inch of shade on the trails. Ian, damn him, had only one or two beads of sweat. It was as if he had somehow out-toughed the sun.

But Charlie didn't mind. He just shook his head at the man as he leaned back against the car.

Ian raised his eyebrows. "What does that look mean?"

Charlie smiled and dared to drink in the sight of him. It was strange to think of a man as beautiful—especially a dangerous man like Ian, who could kill a person from a thousand yards away—but there was no better word for those chiseled, exotic features.

He swallowed. Maybe 'exotic' wasn't a PC term. It implied a Western-European-normative view of the world—and, oh God, he was spending too much time with other professors. Besides, he hadn't said it out loud, right?

"Well, professor?"

He was standing close to Charlie now. Really close. When had he moved?

"I, um . . . " Charlie swallowed again. "Your prey is standing right in front of you—with no place to run. I was wondering what you meant to do about it."

Ian grinned as he stepped in even closer and put his hands against the car on either side of Charlie, effectively trapping him. Charlie was vaguely aware of other people passing them by, shooting them curious glances as they made their way back to their own vehicles. But none of them interrupted.

Ian leaned forward suddenly. Charlie closed his eyes just in time to relish the feel of surprisingly gentle lips, just a little chapped, brushing against his own.

His first kiss, Charlie realized as his breath quickened. Well, his first with another man. And his first public display of affection with another man.

That seemed even more significant.

"I'm going to take him home," Ian whispered, his lips barely separated from Charlie's, "survive a dinner with his family, and make plans for a more private second date."

"So—so the fractals didn't scare you off." Charlie rested his hands on Ian's forearms. It seemed weirdly important to initiate contact of his own. "I'm okay with that _**Dragnet**_ marathon. I mean, as long as we can find something to do between episodes."

Ian laughed. "Eager prey."

"Uh-huh. If only the hunter would take advantage of it . . ."

"Don't worry, Professor." He stepped back and took Charlie by the hand. "I may let you roost with your family tonight, but I'll know just where to take up the hunt come morning."

"Morning?" Charlie let him lead him to the passenger side. "We're starting the marathon tomorrow morning?"

"After going out for breakfast, if that's all right with you." He released Charlie's hand in order to hold the passenger door open for him.

Charlie felt himself smile in anticipation as he climbed in and reached for his seat belt. "That sounds just fine."


End file.
